


同频共振

by XunLililili



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XunLililili/pseuds/XunLililili
Summary: 维吉尔手里攥着一颗心脏。鲜红的，跳动的，柔的脆的，像块儿不剔透的红刚玉。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (DmC)
Kudos: 1





	同频共振

**Author's Note:**

> ※医学生学傻了的随手摸鱼，我人在床上躺文从天上来，突然爬起来摸鱼！因为自己的心脏不舒服就迫害别人的我是屑  
> ※有大量血液、断裂、器官表现

_**通过我进入无尽痛苦之城** _

_**通过我进入永世凄苦之坑** _

_**通过我进入万劫不复之人群** _

_**正以推动我那崇高的造物主** _

_**在我之前未有永恒之创造** _

_**我将与天地一同长久** _

_**进入者，必将断绝一切希望** _

_**——《神曲》地狱篇·第三章** _

维吉尔手里攥着一颗心脏。鲜红的，跳动的，柔的脆的，像块儿不剔透的红刚玉。

他攥着那颗心脏以一种考究的心态观察：看来天使或恶魔的心脏也没什么特别，两心室两心房，主动脉弓房室瓣。

他第一次把心脏从胸腔里扯出来，还挺好奇：拳头大小的肉块里好像藏了流不干净的血，洋洋洒洒染了他一身的艳红。手套沾了血黏糊糊硬邦邦，红顺着他袖口跌进黑风衣里，没了声响；只可惜风衣后肩上的蓝纹路红得耀眼，然后也风干成黑。

然后他感觉到窒息。缺氧。痛苦。他想：心肌具有自律性，离体蛙心能跳二十分钟，人类的还能再跳半个小时，而死亡乌龟的心跳据说可以持续一整天；还以为拿非利人能打破这个记录。

他把这个想法对但丁说了；他是笃信兄弟之间不该有隐瞒乃至于隐私的。

但丁没回他话；当然了，他的弟弟总是有太多脏话要说，对曼达斯，对世界，对神、天使、恶魔，对世界上仅剩的两个拿非利人里的每一位。

也因此他剥夺了但丁说话的能力。但丁的舌头掉在地上，紧挨着维吉尔锃亮的鞋尖，和心脏一样软；维吉尔以前和这条舌头接过吻，那时候这玩意儿看起来比现在还要暖和一些，会趴在他耳边吹气儿，再窜进他嘴里作乱。

但丁用缺了舌头的嘴型吐气音骂他：“维吉尔，你他妈的该下地狱。”

他呲出血的气味，融在这个房间血红的空气里。

“我当然该下地狱，亲爱的弟弟，”维吉尔缺血缺氧到眼花，视野里的但丁都变成一丛一丛满天星，依旧端了副从容不迫的架子，“我们活该一起下地狱。”

他们的胸腔同样为彼此敞开，同样空空如也，倒真像是要一起倒进坟墓。维吉尔切的刀口干净利索，趴在两人胸膛上是镜面对称的T；两颗心脏都握在他手上，像是降下裁决的阿努比斯；两颗心脏加起来都不比一根天使的羽毛更重。

可惜地狱和天国都离他们太近，近到血管里基因里；可惜地狱和天国也都离他们太远，毕竟拿非利人的生命实在比蜥蜴和海星都强太多倍，大约等于水熊虫。

维吉尔想挑出自己的那颗；他有自己那套辨识方法，他想他的心脏肯定与但丁那颗蠢乎乎的破玩意不同，更脆弱也更精致才对，能装过凯特也能装过但丁，如今盛了三道刀口，就装不下别的；他弟弟则不然，能在胸口里塞一个世界再塞六十五亿人类。

但聪明的天才没分出来。拿非利人留不住刀口，双胞胎连心脏都同频，完好无损地瑟缩在他手里，跳，跳，然后跳。维吉尔有点怨恨，怨恨自己的心脏都长得像但丁。有那么一瞬间他想把这玩意碾成齑粉，但到底住手：就算水熊虫也不能长一颗新的出来。

他把一颗心脏塞进自己胸口，另一颗还给但丁，手法挺粗暴，血管没接好。但他们的身体接受良好，迫不及待地补全维吉尔干净漂亮的刀口。

心跳从肋骨后从容不迫地踏起步来，咚，咚，比恶魔的羽毛更重。没有免疫反应，他的身体比意识更没带犹豫接纳这位未知的主人。

维吉尔想：他胸口那颗当然会是他原装的心脏。当然会是。从此刻开始当然会是。


End file.
